


Eyes Wide Open

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Tired of the fighting and abuse between them, Starscream decides to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Commissioned by Reddle, and also her title which is based off [Eyes Wide Open by Gotye](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyVJsg0XIIk), which I too find pretty fitting for Megatron and Starscream. ^_^
> 
> Thank you, Reddle!

Starscream froze as he came around the corner to the lab. The door was open and he had a clear view of Megatron bent over a work table, soldering what looked to be a circuit board.

Damn. It’d started as such a good day too.

He hated it, Starscream could admit to himself. They didn’t used to fight the way they did now. Oh, they had always argued and debated, Starscream’s shrill voice as he refused to back down had long rung out and driven lesser mechs away. The way he, a seeker, had to look _up_ to meet optics as enflamed as his own had always been exciting. He’d always enjoyed the fear of others as he stood nose to nose with Megatron, neither of them backing down, both too stubborn to give ground, both certain of how right they were over whatever point of contention there was to be decided.

Starscream’s spark had always thrilled, sensornet singing with a tangle of anger, frustration, and of course, arousal. Not that he’d ever acted on it. Megatron only rarely took lovers in the very earliest days of the uprising, and had never shown a reciprocating interest, and that meant Starscream wasn’t about to put himself out there to be rejected. Of late he had begun to think that was a mistake.

Since waking on Earth, what had always been volatile had grown… abusive. Starscream didn’t consider himself any less guilty than Megatron when he could think about it pragmatically, but he didn’t like it. He didn’t want it to continue. The efficiency of the Decepticons was on a steady, _drastic_ decline. Morale was low. Fights had always been common enough, but now they were as vicious and dangerous as what took place between Megatron and Starscream themselves, but he had no idea how to really stop it.

Well, now he had an idea, but he really didn’t think it would work. However, watching Megatron when he wasn’t aware, while he was engaged and immersed in a project, brought all the old attraction rising to the surface. Megatron was calm, optics bright, and Starscream figured he might be imagining it, but Megatron even seemed a bit shinier today.

Starscream shook his helm at himself. It was probably just the lab lighting.

And why had he come down here again? Slag.

“What do you want?”

Starscream tipped his helm, decided ‘why the frag not?’, and smirked. “You.” He let his hips swing just a little more as he entered the lab.

Megatron snorted, disbelief, derision, and dismissal all in that single exhalation. “Leave, or I’ll rip your wings off.”

“Such casual violence,” Starscream sneered. He leaned a hip against the table and crossed his arms. “I am being serious, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m certain you are.” Megatron set aside the soldering iron and turned to face Starscream fully. “Which begs the question, what do you hope to gain with this new, bound to fail, plot of yours?”

“It’s not a plot. Not like you mean it anyway. I’m-”

“Oh? Not how I mean it?” Megatron stepped forward, optics narrowing. “So it _is_ a plot then. And what do you think you can gain by attempting -and failing utterly- to seduce me?”

“I haven’t attempted to seduce you!” Starscream snapped, insulted. “Pits, I haven’t even explained the idea yet!”

“Then you’ve saved us both tedium.”

Starscream growled, fists clenching. He didn’t remember moving, but he was standing up straight, arms rigid at his sides, wings arched up high on his back. “This! This is _exactly_ what I am sick of dealing with!”

“That’s mutual at least. I’m sick of you as well.” Megatron made a sweeping gesture that indicated all of Starscream. “You’re lucky I let you live after all you’ve done, and now you come seeking… what exactly, Starscream? You can’t possibly think I’d want to interface with _you_?”

Vibrating with rage, deeply insulted, Starscream hissed, “Afraid, Megatron?” He glared, optics narrowed and burning red. He hated him. In that moment there was no past, no desire, no interest, Starscream didn’t even recall there was such a thing as the Decepticon Cause. “Afraid to be tainted? Does the mere suggestion of interfacing make your virginal circuits tremble in fear of being sullied by one as insane and glitched as me?!”

“I have no seals!” Megatron shouted back, two long strides bringing him nose to nose with Starscream.

Starscream blinked, helm tipping. “When did I say anything about-” He blinked again, thinking back over what he’d said. He’d been mockingly, using a human concept to insult Megatron, knowing that usually worked. This time they were discussing interfacing, so of course he’d grabbed one of the organics’ more ridiculous ideas and tossed it out, but he’d said nothing of seals.

“Starscream!” Megatron barked.

Starscream took in the clenched fists, pale optics, the flat, furious line of Megatron’s mouth, and smirked. “Who said anything about seals, Mighty Megatron?” he asked, tone baby-sweet and wings fluttering a little. “Why would you leap so instantly to such a defensive statement, my Lord?”

Megatron’s expression shifted to a frown, but he eased back. He never dealt well with it when Starscream didn’t cower or used that tone, but both together was bound to send him off balance. Starscream had him on something too. He just didn’t know how such a thing could be possible, even in a mech that didn’t often interface.

“Have you never been spiked?”

Starscream almost didn’t dodge the backhanded strike, but Megatron didn’t give chase and he managed to escape back a few steps.

“You’re a fool. And ridiculous!” Megatron growled, then stomped back to grab his soldering iron.

“Am I?” Starscream asked, following and ignoring the threatening growl aimed at him as he did. “I’m right. It happens often, more often than you ever want to admit.”

“Your failures are legend, Starscream.”

Starscream shrugged. The failures that he knew were all his own fault -and could admit to himself, if no one else- were pretty spectacular. That didn’t make him wrong this time though. “It’s really not a plot.” Megatron growled again and the soldering iron banged onto the table. Starscream held up a hand to forestall any more fighting. “I’m serious. I’m sick of fighting with you. Once upon a time you and I were a formidable team. The Decepticons flourished and the Autobots fled. Then we woke up here, and it’s been disaster after disaster. You drive me mad. _You_ make me insane!”

“You were already insane!” Megatron’s hands slammed to the table, and he spun toward Starscream. “And if you think I’d let you come near my berth, then you’re even crazier than I thought!”

Jaw clenched, Starscream struggled within himself, resisting the habit of snapping back, escalating like they always did anymore. When he had himself under control, he spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words to be the least combative as he could manage. “I do want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time, but never thought to push since you didn’t interface with others much anyway, and we _had_ a productive balance.

“Now, however, there’s nothing.” Starscream let his optics rake over Megatron’s body, and smirked. “Well, the interest is still there.”

It was odd to see Megatron flinch back from a simple once over, and if nothing else that told Starscream he was right. As far-fetched as the idea was, he was right. Or at least close to right. “You’ve never been spiked.”

“Shut up!”

“Why ever not?” Starscream asked. Not that he’d coerce Megatron into it, but he was certainly curious now. “Have you tried it at all?” He tipped his helm, frowning at a sudden idea. “Were you attacked?”

Megatron’s optics grew wider with each question, and he looked frantically about, before glaring at Starscream. “Primus! Shut up! Just stop! Why are you doing this? What do you want?”

An optic ridge popped up, and Starscream forced himself to shake off the feeling of calculation. That would show, and he genuinely wanted to try and fix this mess their lives had become. “What I want is for the Decepticons to reclaim Cybertron. I want energon, and peace. I want the promises you made to _finally_ become reality. Most of all, I want any damage I take to be from battle, not because you and I can’t keep our hands off each other in the bad sort of way.

“I had thought, perhaps something as simple and pleasant as interfacing might give us a more acceptable middle ground to work out our frustrations so we can lead properly once more.”

“That’s…” Megatron shook his helm, and Starscream had to force back a grin. Primus, who would ever have thought that _interfacing_ … no, just _talking_ about it would be where Megatron was most vulnerable?

Starscream liked it. “It’s reasonable,” he supplied. “If taking my spike is beyond your comfort level, then I would allow you to take me.” He shrugged. “However, I’ll be honest and say that I’ve never been particularly receptive in the berth. I find it uncomfortable and difficult to overload by valve.”

Megatron’s optics were huge and round, his mouth gaping at Starscream. “I- Stop.” He scrubbed at his face and leaned back against the work table. “Why are you- No never mind.” He looked over at Starscream again, expression considering. “How are you planning to use this? How did you even guess?”

Deciding that he really might be past getting slagged, Starscream hooked a stool with his foot, and parked his aft on it. “I won’t use it. If you say no, I’ll walk away and do my best to remember not to bring it up whenever we fight.” He flicked his hand. “Who would believe me anyway?”

“There would be doubt,” Megatron said. “Someone would believe you.”

“And so? It’s unusual, I’ll grant that, but so what?” Starscream sighed. “I want things to go back to how they were before Earth. I want _us_ to go back to how we were. You used to listen to me. You used to believe me, believe _in_ me. Neither of us are innocent in how badly this has gone, but you can’t honestly believe this is _good_. Not for you, not for the Cause.” He shook his helm and propped an elbow on the work table with a sigh.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Starscream’s mind spun over other possibilities. Maybe just talking would be enough. It wasn’t how they usually were. Starscream certainly wasn’t used to restraining himself and not shrieking the walls down.

“I haven’t wanted the attachment or distraction,” Megatron said, voice rather quiet. “It was… simpler to manage any physical need for release myself.”

Starscream could _see_ the tension in Megatron’s frame as he spoke, and couldn’t help but be a little impressed. They weren’t exactly the sort to open up to one another. He couldn’t help the little bubble of hope that rose. Not that Megatron would interface with him, but that they might just really be able to reclaim some measure of balance between them.

Wary optics shifted to Starscream. “There was also the risk of being seen to give favoritism, or that a mech might believe he could ‘face his way into a better position.”

“I’m already your Second,” Starscream smirked.

“And already a terrible distraction, and if you betrayed me, it’d hardly be a surprise.”

Well, that was a less than pleasant reason, but Starscream shrugged his wings. He couldn’t disagree, really. Not with his own behavior of late. “We don’t have to interface. It was merely a desperate idea to a problem we _need_ to solve. If you think we can go back to how we were without it, then fine.”

Silence reigned again, and Starscream could hardly believe how hesitant Megatron sounded when he spoke again. “At this point, I have no other ideas. I won’t have you mocking me though.”

Starscream’s wings perked in genuine surprise. “You want to try me spiking you to see if it can help our relationship?”

The slightly pink stain to Megatron’s cheeks was ridiculously adorable, and those were words Starscream _never_ suspected he’d apply to the mech.

“We may as well try. What’s the worst that can happen? It fails utterly? I beat you to slag, and you tell everyone how horrible I am in the berth?” Megatron snorted, pushing himself to stand straight, shoulders set back and looking determined. “Not here. Come.”

Starscream was shocked, and it took a moment for his processors to catch up, but then he hurried to stand and scramble after Megatron. “Are you certain?”

“Yes. Now shut up.”

Starscream smirked to himself, following in Megatron’s wake in silence. Once in Megatron’s quarters, the nervousness was even more visible, and Starscream grinned. He was going to rock Megatron’s world. He didn’t care what it took.

“Spike or valve?” Starscream asked, anticipation tingling through his circuits.

“Your spike,” Megatron replied.

Starscream nodded, figuring Megatron’s tone said it all. Why not? He’d waited long enough? All those other things he’d said. He didn’t trust Starscream, so why not go ahead and risk it all?

Smiling, Starscream stepped up close, hands pressing lightly, then caressing up Megatron’s chest plating. He leaned up on the toes of his feet, moving slowly enough that Megatron could dodge the kiss if he chose to. He didn’t, and a shock of lust shot from Starscream’s spark to the tips of his wings, making them vibrate at the contact. He hummed softly, licking out to deepen the kiss as Megatron’s hands gripped his waist in a tight hold.

Starscream leaned forward, pushing gently and slowly walking them toward the berth. Big hands spread over his back and wings. It took a conscious effort to remain relaxed and trusting, but Starscream managed it. He’d concocted far crazier and more dangerous plots. If Megatron decided to suddenly tear up his wings, well, that would be painful and very bad for their future, but nothing he hadn’t survived before. He would make a show of being trusting, and maybe _that_ could become the habit that replaced all this hatred they’d developed.

Megatron lay back, and Starscream followed him down, stretching out over the larger, silver frame. He smiled into the lingering kiss, then finally broke it to move down along Megatron’s jaw to his neck. Sharp fangs grazed the main energon line, but only lightly, then Starscream moved lower. He could feel as Megatron warmed, but he was still lying rather passively under Starscream’s touches. Starscream decided that was fine. He had an arsenal of old fantasies to pull from and finally the opportunity to act a few out.

Moving down Megatron’ chest, Starscream placed a trail of soft, sucking kisses across the Decepticon brand, licking along the ridges before moving lower. His hands teased along the transformation seams at Megatron’s sides, fingers delving beneath armor to play with wires and cables until he reached the broad pelvic armor. Starscream nibbled his way to Megatron’s interface cover, then licked along the seams, vents exhaling heated air over the panel.

“Open for me,” Starscream whispered as he pushed himself lower and stretched out between Megatron’s legs.

Those legs tensed and squeezed in against Starscream’s shoulders, but the panel did retract. The thick, sweet scent of lubricant made Starscream moan, and he became startlingly aware of his own arousal as he pressed his face in, mouth opening over Megatron’s valve so he could taste.

Megatron had been quiet the entire time, but now he gasped, a soft grunt of sound escaping as Starscream pushed his tongue in to lap at the nearest sensor nodes of his valve. Starscream pushed his hands under Megatron’s legs, curling them up to grasp his hips and hold him in close. This wasn’t exactly Starscream’s favorite interfacing activity, but Megatron’s reactions to the plunging of his tongue certainly made his efforts worth it.

Megatron’s hips twitched at first, then rocked in little half circles, then his hands clamped to Starscream’s wrists as he tried to push his array down harder against Starscream’s mouth. Only moments later, his thighs shaking, vents roaring, Megatron overloaded with a shout, his back arching right off the berth.

Starscream pulled away so he could climb back up over Megatron. His spike ached, trapped in the too-tight confines of its housing, but he wanted to be sure. The last fragging thing they needed was Megatron regretting letting Starscream interface with him. “I hope that was as incredible as it sounded.”

Dim, deep red optics opened to focus on Starscream’s face. “What are you waiting for?” Megatron asked, hips lifting.

“Permission,” Starscream smiled.

Megatron’s optics narrowed. “I’m not going to beg you.”

Starscream shook his helm. “I don’t want you to.” He paused and smirked. “This time.”

Growling, Megatron bucked his hips up again, and his hands clamped hard to Starscream’s aft. “You have my permission.”

Starscream retracted his panel, spike extending immediately to point rigidly at Megatron’s slick array. “Excellent,” he purred, leaning down to press his lips to Megatron’s.

Starscream rocked his hips slightly, the end of his spike nudging over the surface of the array until he found the valve opening. He purred again, wings shivering as he pressed slowly inward. Megatron’s hands tightened on his waist, knees drawing up so his feet planted on the berth. At first he only braced himself against Starscream’s slow, drawn out thrusts. Starscream tipped his helm, mouth returning to the strong cables of Megatron’s neck as he ground in at the end of each push of his hips, rubbing their arrays together to set off the sensor nodes embedded under the surfaces.

It didn’t take long for Megatron to begin lift-pushing back, hips twisting and valve squeezing down. It was unpracticed, but Starscream didn’t mind. There was something rather… sweet about Megatron’s honest reactions. There was no artifice, no coy game. Pleasure shimmered over Starscream’s sensornet, ringing pure and hot. His vents caught on sharp gasps as Megatron began pulling him harder into each plunging stroke of his spike. Megatron himself wasn’t as quiet this time either. Soft, low moans escaped, and Starscream couldn’t help but watch the open lust on his face. Optics shut, mouth open, and face flushed a bright pink, Megatron was incredibly beautiful in that moment. Starscream’s concentration broke in reaction, and his hips snapped in harder, drawing a sharper cry.

“Yes!” Megatron shouted, hands moving again so that his fingers dug into Starscream’s aft. “Harder! Like that.”

Starscream pushed his face into Megatron’s neck and moved harder, faster, jaw clenched against the buzzing pressure of overload that swelled at the base of his spike and banded tight around his hips. Beneath him, Megatron genuinely cried out with each thrust, voice raising until his body locked up and his shout of release echoed off the walls. Starscream bit down, moaning in a much lower register than usual as the valve spooled down tight around his spike. Two more deep strokes, and his own overload burned through his lines, whiting out his visuals and pulling a sharp cry from him.

Megatron lay still and relaxed under him, and Starscream was in no hurry to move either. He licked over the bite mark, tasted energon, and purred softly in apology. That’d been damn intense, but he hadn’t intended to do any actual damage. Aftershocks made him shiver and his vents catch now and then, Megatron doing the same, mostly in reaction to Starscream’s subtle movements, but his hands were as relaxed as the rest of him where they rested warmly on Starscream’s lower back.

“Don’t think this is going to get me to agree to any bad ideas you come up with.”

Starscream snickered, and pushed himself up enough to look at Megatron’s face. “Don’t think this will get me to agree to any bad ideas _you_ come up with.”

Megatron gave him a lopsided grin, then tugged Starscream down into a kiss.

~ | ~

“I tell ya, it’s _spooky_! Why aren’t they slagging each other? It’s been weeks since we’ve heard how Starscream’s going to kill Megatron and take over.”

“Leave it, Warp,” Thundercracker said. “Just enjoy the fact that we’ve nailed three successful raids in as many weeks, and no one’s had to hide from either of them in just as long.” He shrugged his wings, and looked up from the inventory they were doing to face Skywarp. “Just enjoy it while it lasts. At least we’re off rations, right?”

“Yeah… I guess.” Skywarp didn’t sound convinced, but Thundercracker didn’t care. It was almost like before they woke up on Earth. The Autobots didn’t know what had hit them of late.

Thundercracker glanced around, and blinked to see Starscream looking right at him. A little thrill of fear ran through him, but all Starscream did was smirk, then slowly shift his gaze to Megatron and grin. Megatron returned the smile, then turned back to the console and his conversation with Soundwave.

Yeah. Skywarp was right, it was spooky.


End file.
